


Sanguivoriphobia

by frozenCinders



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Despite feeling more and more like it's a terrible idea, Python has to confirm a suspicion he has about Lukas.





	Sanguivoriphobia

Vampires. Cold, deadly creatures with little regard for humanity as anything other than food, as far as Python knows. He's in the majority of people who can't tell fact from myth when it comes to vampires but does his damnedest to stay away from them either way. He doesn't go so far as to hang crosses around his house or anything, but he does find excuses to get garlic powder on most things he eats just in case. Worst part of it is that he's pretty sure that one is the biggest myth.

Python is fairly certain he's never actually met a vampire, and he counts himself lucky for that. It's not unreasonable to be intimidated by them, but he doesn't want to find out how he'll act if he's ever face to face with one. He finds people who romanticize vampirism and want a creepy undead lover so badly to be masochistic freaks.

Recently, though, some hints here and there have been leading Python to fear that he may be a hypocrite. He's had a slow, casual relationship with a nice, sweet guy for the better half of a year, but it's only within the past month or so that he's been finding out more about him. Like the fact that he is estranged from his family for reasons that he skillfully dodges having to provide, and his tendency to stay cooped up inside and read even on the nicest days now that the weather has been good. Though Python has known this from the beginning, Lukas also happens to have cold hands.

All of these could easily be traits associated with a normal human. Maybe Lukas had a falling out with his family unrelated to vampirism. Maybe he doesn't have an aversion to sunlight and is just a little nerd. Maybe Python's body heat is the only supply he's interested in sapping from him. He's certainly never seen Lukas bite anyone before, so he really doesn't have any proof. But he has a gut feeling that unsettles him.

One day, while Lukas is curled up on the couch, busy with some historical drama novel and a mug of hot chocolate, Python reluctantly tears himself away to conduct some long overdue research. It takes him a few tries to get himself to type "how to tempt a vampire into biting" into the search bar on his phone, and he ends up on the blog of one of the masochists he usually keeps a good, long distance from.

The writer of the entry he's reading seems convinced that vampires are most likely to bite even if they don't want to at the "climax of romance". Python goes ahead and assumes that has to do with sex. The entry traverses icky territory from that point on, with the writer clearly having some fetish for having their blood drained by a monster, so Python quickly closes the tab now that he has something to go on.

He could test this theory, but there are a couple of problems. First of all, he thinks getting bitten by a vampire might be his worst nightmare. What if Lukas does turn out to be one, and after so long of hiding it, he just decides to drain Python until he's dead for blowing his cover?

(Something about the idea of Lukas pinning Python and leaning in to bite his neck stirs something in him. Horrified, Python starts coming up with excuses for the feeling and eagerly suppresses it.)

Another issue is that Lukas doesn't have a very high libido at all. It's honestly one of the biggest reasons Python chose him. He's extremely low maintenance, and while he appreciates some cuddling whenever Python is up for it, Lukas otherwise doesn't seem to want much from their relationship. That's not to say that they never have sex, but it doesn't come up often.

Lukas is still wrapped up in a blanket at the edge of the couch when Python comes back. He has a faint smile on his face as he reads, occasionally taking little breaks to close his eyes and soak up some warmth from his hot chocolate. He looks so damn innocent that Python starts to feel guilty for suspecting him of being something he so fears.

He sits next to him and Lukas looks at him expectantly but doesn't move closer. He isn't clingy, which Python appreciates at times, but it'd be nice if Lukas would initiate contact more often.

(Does he need to be invited? Is that one not a myth?)

Python shoves those thoughts to the back of his mind and moves closer, wrapping his arms around Lukas over his blanket and squeezing tight. It's mostly his knees that he's hugging until Lukas uncurls and sets his mug down to open the blanket and let Python in. Of course he smells like hot chocolate right now, but it occurs to Python that Lukas almost always smells faintly like chocolate. He figures it must just be the way he chooses to interpret the mix of scents from the soaps and such that Lukas uses, since he always loses the smell here and there, his senses suddenly deciding that it's actually something else before going back to chocolate.

(He thinks he remembers hearing something about vampires automatically adjusting their scent to suit their victim's preferences. That one _has_  to be a myth, right..?)

It's bugging him too much today, so Python decides to finally touch the subject.

"You know much about vampires?" he asks, watching Lukas carefully to see his reaction. The way he looks up at him is perfectly calm and normal.

"Probably about average. I've stood witness to a few debates as to why some popular beliefs about them are myths, but I've never gone out of my way to do any research," he answers. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Python lies, unable to come up with much else. "You just always seem to know a lot."

"Most of the time, I just get lucky. Of course I would appear knowledgeable when you ask me about a subject I'm passionate about," Lukas reasons, and Python does figure he mostly asks Lukas about things he has expressed interest in, so of course he would have explanations ready.

He drops the subject because he can't figure out how to smoothly keep it in the air. From the way Lukas keeps looking up at him every so often, he must be able to tell Python is distracted.

"Did something happen?" he eventually asks.

"No. I've never met a vampire, don't worry," Python answers, feeling like he's lying to Lukas's face despite it most likely being the truth.

"Ah. I suppose it makes sense that you would be curious, then. I haven't had any experiences with them either, but I don't particularly care to."

Python never took it as such, but Lukas being so eloquent might be another giveaway, as he's fairly certain that's typical of vampires. He thinks he's starting to sweat.

"Ugh, how are you always cold? I've been under this blanket for like five minutes and I'm already dying," Python complains as a cover, adjusting the blanket so it's only wrapped around Lukas and not him.

"I just find heat very comfortable," he says. Then why is he always refusing to go out in the sun? Python swears he remembers Lukas offering the complaint that it's too hot out as an excuse at least once.

Maybe because he's being a coward, Python forces all thoughts of vampires out of his head for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, by the time night falls, he's plagued by the thoughts again. Has Lukas always been able to see in the dark better than Python?

He's not outright about coaxing Lukas into the mood, never one to jump right into things. He slowly runs his fingers up Lukas's arm to rest on his shoulder, where he lays a kiss. He stays pressed up against him until he hears a content sigh and Lukas turns around to face him. If he just cuddles up to him, Python decides that he'll drop it for now and try to force himself to sleep despite his nagging curiosity.

Lukas plays along, though, taking Python's wrist and leading it a little higher, to his face. His arms meet around Python's waist and he pulls him on top of him, always so much stronger than one would expect. Fuck, that's another clue, isn't it? Now Python _has_  to do this.

He's sure not to act any differently than usual, working Lukas up slowly just how he likes. Lukas is so distracting that Python almost manages to forget about the test he wanted to conduct. He doesn't, though, so from the moment he finally slides into him, he has his fingers (from the hand he _didn't_  slather with lube) in Lukas's mouth. He's done that before and Lukas reacted positively, but it had only lasted for a few minutes before he pulled away to focus on holding Lukas in place. He keeps them inside this time, and Lukas is good enough with his tongue to add even more reason for them to stay. The way he moans around them has Python short of breath.

He wants to hurry and find out what Lukas does when tempted to bite, but he can't bring himself to rush things. He still loves the insistent drag on his cock as he fucks Lukas slowly, still loves the way Lukas can't figure out where his hands should be and lets them alternate between holding the bedsheets or the pillow and roaming across Python's body. His little noises are just as sweet as usual, and the way his face flushes red like his hair captivates Python as always.

Neither of them give out "I love you"s very easily, and Python has personally never believed in true love, at least for himself. Yet, despite everything, including this new suspicion Python has, he really thinks he loves Lukas. The idea of living with someone for the rest of his life used to terrify him, but he's convinced there is no greater satisfaction in life than waking up to Lukas gently prodding him and letting him know that he's made him a wonderful, homemade breakfast. Guilt and regret form a vice grip around his heart, choking him as he thinks about how he might be throwing all that away just because of a stupid fear.

It's then that it happens; Python swears he feels the prick of suddenly sharp fangs against his fingers and Lukas quickly turns his head away, letting them fall out. Python holds Lukas's jaw in place with one hand and raises the corner of his upper lip with the thumb of the other, revealing an impossibly sharp canine that he watches shrink back down to normal size. Lukas looks terrified.

"You are one," Python says numbly.

"Python..."

He sounds like he's pleading for his life. Isn't Lukas the one with unspeakable power? Why should he take on such a submissive tone with a mere human?

Why should he humor a loving relationship for so long with a mere human..? Lukas stays fearfully quiet, those sweet puppy eyes boring into Python as if to make him forget what he's dealing with. Python takes a few long moments to realize that, despite Lukas turning out to be something he fears, his feelings haven't changed at all. He still sees Lukas like this and just wants to hold him tight, not push him away.

He leans down and kisses him. It still feels right, even as Lukas gasps and doesn't respond in his confusion. With a resigned sigh, he rolls off of him. Lukas shoots up with another desperate call of Python's name, thinking he's leaving, but Python lays him back down with an arm around his chest.

"I thought--" Lukas starts but doesn't finish. He still looks so hurt, as if Python was the one deceiving him this whole time rather than the other way around.

"Then don't think. I've done enough of that for both of us today," Python scoffs, still feeling conflicted. There was no reason for him to think exposing Lukas like this was a good idea, but he did it anyway. He's lucky Lukas is too nice to kill him for it.

Eventually, Lukas turns onto his side to face Python and curls up next to him as usual, brow still furrowed in guilt. There's no need for him to look up so uncertainly considering Python still instinctively hugs him tight.

"Guess it's fine," he mumbles after a while, and it's only then that Lukas relaxes in his arms.

Cold, deadly, and callous, huh? After today, Python thinks there's a good chance that everything he thought he knew about vampires is bullshit.


End file.
